The present invention relates to a multi grater for material to be grated, such as fruit, vegetables, cheese, nuts, etc., with at least three, but preferably four or six grating devices which each have a specific grating function and are connected to one another at their edges, thus forming a grater body of polygonal cross section with a cavity into which grated material is discharged.
A multi grater of this type is known in general under the designation square grater (or 4-edged grater).
A square grater of this type has four grating devices which are each of approximately rectangular design. The four grating devices are connected to one another at their longitudinal edges, thus forming a grater body of approximately square cross section. The grater body is hollow.
A handle is usually provided at the upper end of the grater body.
Material to be grated can be guided along the outer surfaces of each of the four grating devices in a customary manner under the application of pressure in order thereby to produce grated material which drops into the interior of the grater body.
In use, square graters of this type are frequently held somewhat obliquely, and therefore the particular grating device which is actually used, points obliquely upward. In this case, the grated material drops out of the lower side of the grater body onto a support, for example a kitchen board (cutting board) or the like.
It is also known to place square graters of this type directly onto a container into which the grated material drops.
It is also known to provide separate grating devices for the particular different purposes. A grating device of this type may then also be placed onto a container, for example, in an approximately horizontal position. It is also known to provide an encircling groove on the container in the upper edge region, into which a grating device can be pushed, and therefore grated material drops into the container.